


Light and Dark

by littlemissmoxley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: 'We both have light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on.That's who we really are'-Sirius Black
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this story ages ago on the 29th of December 2013.  
> I was still trying to figure out my own writing style. I will admit that this story is not as descriptive as I would've liked it to be. But, I feel I have come along way since then, hopefully. 
> 
> I do hope you like my short story and I apologise that it seems very jumpy between years.

Argus Filch had just locked the dugeon gate and Elise White stood there with her fellow Slytherins. The war was finally here and her entire school life flashed before her eyes.  
First year was the most important year, she would be sorted and make friends and be defined as a witch.  
Elise was very surprised when she was sorted into Slytherin house, obviously the hat saw something in her that she couldn't see in herself. She didn't take it lightly (even for an eleven year old) it branded her as "evil" and she didn't like it one bit. 

'Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would of remembered to fall on his fat arse' 

Draco Malfoy was the biggest git Elise had ever met and she knew him for all of twenty minutes.  
The rest of Slytherin house howled with laughter while she stood unimpressed. Of course Harry Potter, the boy who lived was around to save the day. 

Second year was far more tough, all the muggle borns were being petrified by and unknown monster and while Elise was not a muggle born she still feared for her life. 

Third year, somethings began to change. The half giant Hagrid was now teaching Care of Magical Creatures.  
That was the time Malfoy had been "attacked" by the Hippogriff Buckbeak and although he feigned injury, Elise couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

Fourth year, all Elise wanted was for Draco Malfoy to ask her to the Yule Ball. She had dreamed of feeling like a princess. 

One time in Fifth year they had clashed in the corridor. He wore his prefect badge with pride and rather than give her a detention or dock points he simply placed a finger over his lips and let her pass.  
A week later they were caught snogging under the Quidditch stands. 

Sixth year, Draco had become distant. 

'You don't have to tell me, just tell me that you're okay' Elise pleaded. 

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Albus Dumbleodore lying there, dead on the concrete floor.

Now, here she was locked in a dungeon and she was no doubt going to die like the rest of them. Or so she thought. Just as Argus Filch began to walk away Elise heard the cry of 'Bombarda' and there he was, even if it was only for a second.  
He had grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and whisked them away, while Elise fled the dungeon.

They had met at the end of it all, Voldemort was finally gone and all they could do was smile.  
They had survived.

Draco Malfoy held Elise White close, he took hold of her waist and whispered in her ear.

She had been the everlasting light in his forever shadowing darkness.


End file.
